


Movie Night

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, M/M, Married Life, Movie Night, Oneshot, Popcorn, Quality Time, Relaxing, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Voltron, domestic life, netflix, prompt, snacks, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 9: Quality time.Keith and Shiro prepares for movie night.





	Movie Night

“Keith, I’ve got the popcorns in the microwave, and I’m putting the chips in the bowl. Do you want some ranch or guacamole to them?”, Shiro asked as he stood in the kitchen, enjoying the sweet smell of popcorn while listening to the popping heard every other second. He had also put a large bottle of soda on the counter, he would carry everything to the living room in a little while. His back was itching after a long day of work, and he looked forward to finally spending some time with his husband.

“Okay! Ranch please! I’m about to set up Netflix on the tv. Do you wanna watch that new show or a movie?”, Keith asked from the other room.

“That new show, it seems cool”, Shiro answered.

“Okay! I also got the blankets!”.

“Sweet!”.

He immediately got to work, and soon he had a large portion of the dip. Shiro then heard the sound of the microwave beeping, and he quickly got the warm bag of popcorn, putting it into a large bowl. He also took the soda and left the room, putting the snacks down on the table. Now he just had the chips left, and the ranch dip.

He got it, and smiled as he once again was back in the living room and sat down on the couch beside Keith, who gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Ready for some quality time?”.

“Of course”.


End file.
